The present application relates to a self-feeding device and in particular to a self-feeding device for use by an individual or multiple individuals and a method of controlling the self-feeding device.
Nutrition is a basic human need, and the ability to feed one's self is a skill that is critical to fulfilling this need. However, at times, the ability to feed one's self may be compromised due to factors such as a physical disability, age, schedules or the like. For such an individual, they may be reliant on a caregiver to provide assistance in eating and drinking. Such reliance may be a source of frustration for the individual, since they do not have control over the meal, including food choice, order, rate or other requirements.
While an assistive aid that allows for self-feeding is available, these devices have certain limitations that restrict their use. Some self-feeding devices only accommodate a limited range of user capabilities, requiring a high degree of user dexterity or mobility. Other self-feeding devices constrain the user in selecting the order of food intake, or even in the types of foods that can be accommodated, i.e. soups or other liquids. Still other self-feeding devices have limited acceptance since they are bulky, and non-portable. Others do not facilitate drinking of beverages during the meal.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a portable self-feeding device that can accommodate a wide range of users and their specific needs; requires minimal physical interaction by the user; that in appearance, form and function is highly compatible with a conventional dining experience, and allows the user to choose among the various foods presented by the device. Further, there is a need for a self-feeding device that can be remotely controlled, so that a plurality of users may each use a device concurrently with minimal supervision or interaction.